Invasão de Privacidade
by Bruna cm Yamashina
Summary: Shaoran não conhecia o amor até Sakura invadir, literalmente, sua casa e seu coração. Tomoyo e Eriol, os hóspedes indesejados,juntamente com Sakura, ainda vão levá-lo a loucura! *Últimos Capítulos*
1. Uma estranha no ninho

**Invasão de Privacidade**

**Uma estranha no ninho**

Está nevando em Tokyo e o frio é inacreditável. Shaoran abre a porta de sua casa, retira seu sobretudo e passa a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes na tentativa de tirar a neve. Ao se virar para a sala, se depara com uma jovem de toalha mexendo em uma das malas que estavam em cima do sofá.

- Quem é você? -Shaoran gritou assustado.

- Ah, oi! - a jovem pegou um shampoo e sorriu.

- O que você está fazendo na minha casa?

- Podemos conversar depois que eu tomar banho? - Disse indo para o banheiro.

- Deixa eu pensar...NÃO! Quero saber AGORA. - Shaoran a seguiu até o banheiro.

- Você tem sal de banho? - ela abre os armários e as gavetas, procurando.

- Me responda!

- Achei.

- Doida, quem é você?

- Já disse, conversamos depois do meu banho.- disse enquanto o empurrava para fora!

- Não, conversamos agora! - Disse parando e olhando para ela.

- Não, conversamos depois. - Fechou a porta na cara dele.

- Menininha abusada!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Shaoran estava na cozinha, fazendo o jantar e reclamando baixo.

Sakura apareceu por trás dele e gritou no ouvido dele.

- Por que só tem um lugar na mesa?

- AHHH...Não grite! - recuperando-se do susto que havia levado.

- Você não vai jantar?

- Quê? Quem é você afinal?

- Conversamos depois do jantar. - Já estava colocando mais um prato, talheres e copo.

- Não sua doida! CONVERSAMOS AGORA!

- Eu, doida? É você que esta gritando.

Shaoran se sentou e estava se servindo, quando reparou dois olhos verdes o fitando.

- O quê?

- Qual é mesmo seu nome?

- Você pode saber meu nome, mas eu não posso saber o seu?

- Ah, é verdade! Me esqueci desse detalhe. Sou Sakura Kinomoto.

_' Bom, já é um começo.' _- Eu sou Shaoran Li.

- Oi Shaoran, posso te chamar de Li se preferir...Sabe, eu conheço um garoto que chama Shaolin, é parecido com Shaoran Li, não acha? Eu acho! Mas ele é diferente de você. Tadinho, ele tá em depressão desde que o cachorro da vizinha morreu.

- Ele gostava tanto assim do cachorro?

- Não, foi só na mesma época, ele nem conhecia o cachorro da minha vizinha. Sabe, ela é muito chata, e outro dia eu vi o marido dela de conversa com a dona da loja de lingerie, será que ele foi experimentar alguma? Tem uma lojinha de sapato linda ao lado, eu até comprei uma sandália nova. É perfeita, só não tenho um vestido que combine, mas eu vou comprar, e ai, é só falta eu ser convidada para uma festa para poder usar.

' _Como fala! Benzadeus...sorte que é bonita_.'- Aham... - Shaoran só admirava a garota que não parava de falar.

- Por falar nisso, eu vou dormir no seu quarto! A cama do quarto de hóspedes é muito dura.

- E eu durmo onde?

- Na cama dura ou no sofá. E não tente gracinhas comigo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

- Será que agora pode me dizer como entrou na minha casa? - Shaoran arrumava a cama para Sakura.

- Ué? Pela porta!

- Como?

- Com a chave

- Como você tem a chave?

- A Meiling me deu.

- Minha prima? Como você a conheçe?

- Somos amigas!

- Mas ela tá na Jamaica!

- Eu sei!

- E...

- E...você é uma gracinha!

- Aaa...você também é bonita. - Shaoran estava vermelho feito um tomate, já não sabia o que pensar.

- Você é um fofo, mas será que pode tirar suas roupas do armário?

- Ah? Por quê?

- Para eu guardar as minhas.

- Ora, faça-me o favor!

- Tudo bem, eu guardo no outro quarto.

- Voltando ao assunto inicial, o que a Meiling tem a ver com você está aqui?

- Ela falou que eu podia passar um tempo aqui.

- Ela disse? Mas a casa é minha.

- Eu sei! Agora, com lincença, pois estou querendo dormir.

- Mas...

- Boa noite! - Fechou novamente a porta na cara dele. 

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Gente, a Sakura é doidinha! Deixe eu explicar que idéia maluca eu tive... Estava tomando banho, pensando na vida, quando me veio a cena da Sakura e do Shaoran nessa versão. Não posso contar mais nada, se não estraga a história.**

**Espero que gostem de ler, como eu gostei de escrever.**

**Beijos**

**N.R.: Oiii eu sou Ma ling Chan, a revisora da fic, como puderam perceber! Eu particulamente gostei da fic, assim que eu li, achei muito legal Sakura achando Shaoran uma gracinha. Ou então ela toda entrometida. Gostei muito mesmo desse capitulo e espero que também tenham gostado, por isso se puderem poderiam deixar um review? Dizendo se gotou ou não da história? Beijos e até a próxima!**


	2. Sealed with a kiss I

**Sealed with a kiss I**

**Selado com um beijo**

**Strutter**

Ela entrara em sua casa, tomara banho, jantara, dormira no quarto dele, mas a gota d'água fora essa manhã, quando usou a sua escova de dente.

- Eu esqueci a minha. Poxa, precisa ficar tão bravo? - Sakura o seguia pela casa.

Shaoran limitou-se a olhá-la atravessado e sair de casa batendo a porta.

' Como é abusada! Essa garota me tira do sério.' - Pensava enquanto caminhava a pé até a estação de trem. - ' Minha escova. Se não fosse tão bonita...' - Sorriu ao se lembrar do rosto dela.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A firma de contabilidade Seije, onde Shaoran trabalha, fica bem localizada no centro de Tokyo. Um edifício com vinte andares, sendo que no vigésimo era a presidência, claro que Shaoran trabalhava lá, pelo menos em suas ambições. Na verdade, o cargo que Shaoran ocupava não era muito importante, mas tinha suas vantagens, trabalhava logo no segundo andar então se acabasse a luz não precisaria descer correndo vinte lances de escada ou, se tivesse que se jogar da janela em caso de incêndio, a queda não era tão grande. Já havia planejado vários jeitos de fugir, considerando de assaltos a ataques terroristas, e gabava-se para si mesmo que pensara em tudo sozinho, seu trabalho o envolvia tanto que o diretor de seu setor o pegou várias vezes jogando paciência e campo minado, mas naquele dia, em vez de querer superar seus recordes de jogo, passou quase todo tempo escrevendo "Sakura" e rabiscando um esboço dos olhos verdes da jovem.

Mas ninguém parecia notá-lo, todos falavam da modelo desconhecida que estava na cidade para fazer uma campanha da Chanel.

- Ela é linda...

- Parece um anjo!

- Que olhos!

Eram os comentários mais ouvidos por Shaoran, que por sua vez, colocou o mp4 na tentativa de esquecer a sua intrusa. Começara a tocar Strutter:

Eu sei uma coisa ou duas sobre ela  
Eu sei que ela vai te fazer chorar  
Ela te deixará caminhar ao lado dela  
Mas quando ela quiser, vai te ignorar.

Tentativa frustrada. A cada frase da música, a identificava.

Todos dizem que ela parece elegante  
E a elas sabe que está tudo entendido  
Metida

' Isso! Ela é uma metida, acha que pode tudo!'

Ela veste suas roupas como uma madame  
Ela age como uma criança  
Você a leva pra casa e ela diz "talvez, baby"  
Ela te decepciona e te leva a loucura·.

' Por que a acho tão bonita? Por que deixei ela ficar na minha casa? O que será que ela está fazendo? POR QUE ESTOU PENSANDO NELA?!?!'

Todos dizem que ela parece elegante

Metida

Metida

' Metida! Enxerida! Folgada!...'

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Shaoran chegou em casa exausto. ' Só quero descansar, não ter mais surpresas por hoje... ' - Seus pensamentos foram cortados assim que abriu a porta e se deparou com Sakura trocando os móveis da sala de lugar.

- Olá! - Ela sorriu ao vê-lo chegar.

- O que você fez?

- Ah, eu estava lendo uma revista sobre Feng Shui, e li que era uma arte chinesa, ai lembrei que você é chinês...

- Quem te deu o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas?

- Eu só queria te fazer uma agradável surpresa! Fiz com a melhor das intenções. - Sakura fez um bico.

- Ok!

- Sério que não ficou bravo?

- Bem...

- Você é tão amável, Shaoran! Posso te chamar de Shaoran, né?

- Po..pode. - Com certeza Shaoran ainda não acreditava naquela garota.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Olá, para todos! Bem, deixa eu explicar a divisão que fiz... O capítulo "Sealed with a kiss" será dividido em três partes, para a história render mais, idéia do meu daddy...Prometo a vocês que a Sakura explicará sua origem e o que ela foi fazer na casa do Shao mas, isso será mais para frente...Então, façam suas apostas!! Comentários, duvidas, criticas e sugestões dirigam-se para o GO lá em baixo e mandem uma review...E para me redimir do meu atraso, três capítulos postados...Enjoy!!**

**N.R.2:Hai pessoal!!!! Bem eu sou a revisora número 2, Natsumi Shimizudani. Quem lê Lady And Tramp me conhece...Eu gostei desse capítulo e vocês?? Nossa...como a Sak está abusada não é???...hauhauhaha... Se aguém assim morasse na minha casa já seria expulso faz tempo...**

**N.R.1: Oiii sou Ma Ling Chan, a revisora número 1, quem vê pensa que essa fic é muito doida, para ter duas revisoras, mas na verdade essa fic é muito especial, então merece ter revisoras o suficiente para deixa-la perfeita. Eu acho que ficou muito legal o capítulo! Shaoran pensando em Sakura, mesmo depois dela ter usado sua escova de dentes, que garota doida não? Mas continuem lendo e sempre deixando review ok? Assim todos ficamos felizes! **

**Beijinhos, e não esqueçam da REVIEW hein???**

**Letra de ****Strutter:**

I know a thing or two about her  
I know she'll only make you cry  
She'll let you walk the streets beside her  
But when she wants she'll pass you by

Everybody says she's lookin' good  
And the lady knows it's understood  
Strutter

She wears her satins like a lady  
She gets her way just like a child  
You take her home and she says "Maybe, baby"  
She takes you down and drives you wild

Everybody says she's lookin' good  
And the lady knows it's understood  
Strutter

I know a thing or two about her  
I know she'll only make you cry  
She'll let you walk the streets beside her  
But when she wants she'll pass you by

Everybody says she's lookin' good  
And the lady knows it's understood  
Strutter  
Strutter  
Strutter


	3. Sealed with a kiss II

**Sealed with a kiss II **

**Every Time I Look At You**

Shaoran estava arrumando as coisas para ir embora, quando um de seus colegas o chamou.

- Li, telefone para você na sala do diretor.

Caminhou para a sala, pegou o telefone sem graça com os olhares mortíferos que o chefe lhe mandava.

- Alô!

_- Shaoranzito! Que horas mesmo você volta?_

- Sakura?

_- Euzinha._

- Saio daqui a pouco. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

_- Sim, só estou com fome. É que até você chegar e fazer o jantar já terei morrido._

- Então por que você mesma não faz?

_- Oras, porque eu não cozinho!_

- Então me espere!

_- Posso pedir pizza?_

- Pode, pode.

_- Você paga?_

- Arr. Pago!

_- Beijinho._

- Tchau!

Colocou o aparelho na base e viu o chefe fitá-lo com ar de desaprovação.

- Li, peça pra sua namorada não ligar no escritório.

- Ela não...

- Sr. Li, saiba que vou descontar de seu salário o tempo que fica no telefone.

- Foi uma emergência. Não vai se repetir, dou minha palavra.

- Ok! ok! Já pode ir.

- Obrigado. Com licença.

Saiu do prédio remungando moxoxos inconpreensíveis. ' Ela que me aguarde! Vou dizer poucas e boas.'

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ao abrir a porta, Shaoran fuzilou o chão onde Sakura havia deixado um copo, dois garfos, uma faca, três pratos, zilhares de quardanapos e duas caixas de pizza. Ela estava deitada no sofá, assistindo televisão e tomando sorvete.

- Ei, você não vai deixar as coisas assim, vai?

- Claro que não! Eu sabia que você estava chegando para arrumar. - Sakura ajoelhou no sofá para poder olhá-lo. - e eu falei pro cara da pizza por tudo no seu nome, que amanhã você ia lá e pagava.

- O quê? Escuta aqui...

- Ah, e uma mulher te ligou, Yumi Suzuki! É sua namorada? - Ela o cortou.

- Suzuki? Você não acha que esta se metendo demais na minha vida?

- Você está irritado? Teve um dia ruim?

- Estou irritado, e por falar nisso, não ligue no meu trabalho. Tive um dia péssimo!

- Precisa de um abraço?

- O quê?

Sakura lavantou-se do sofá e abraçou Shaoran, que primeiro ficou um pouco assustado, mas ele logo correspondeu.

- Melhorou?

- Aham... - Shaoran estava totalmente sem graça.

- Quer desabafar?

- Pode ser...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Na manhã seguinte, Shaoran levantava-se com calma quando ouviu Sakura gritando. Abriu a porta e saiu correndo para vê-la, encontrou-a na sala, toda arrumada e com algumas malas.

- O que houve, Sakura?

- Estou atrasada. - Sakura falou fechando a porta para ir embora.

Shaoran ficou alguns minutos parado na sala, imovel. ' Ela foi embora...'

Estava sentado no restaurante da empresa, almoçando com os colegas.

- Parece que aquela modelo começou a gravação do comercial.

- Sério? Ela é linda.

Shaoran nem prestava atenção na conversa dos amigos, que falavam do mesmo assunto do dia anterior. Ele ainda não conseguia se acustumar com a ida de Sakura. ' Será que ela ficou chateada por ontem? Eu nem agradeci por ela ter me escutado. E eu não me despedi, queria abraça-la de novo.'

- Li? Tá me ouvindo? - Yumi Suzuki o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Hã? Sim, oi Yumi...

- Recebeu o recado que eu deixei com sua namorada?

- Minha namorada?

- É, a mulher que estava na sua casa.

- Ah, sim. Ela não...

- Então, você vai?

- Aonde?

- Ela não deu o recado?

- Que você ligou?

- Te convidando para o meu jantar de noivado, que vai ser nesse fim-de -semana, hoje já é terça, está em cima da hora, mas eu queria muito que você fosse.

- Eu vou, sim!

- Ótimo! Traga sua namorada, também. - Suzuki ia se afastando.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Shaoran voltava para casa de carro, como saiu atrasado, foi de carro para o trabalho, ligou o rádio e parou no farol vermelho.

" Está música é dedicada a todos que se apaixonaram por alguém que partiu" - Aumentou o volume.

Estou tentando dizer que me arrependo,  
Eu não queria partir seu coração,  
E achei você esperando a luz do dia

Shaoran logo começou a se lembrar de Sakura. ' Eu não devia ter brigado por ela me ligar no escritório. Como ela ia adivinhar que meu chefe não iria gostar?'

Existem muitas coisas que quero te dizer  
Mas eu não sei por onde começar  
E eu não sei o que vou fazer se você se for

' Ela ainda me abraçou, escutou meus problemas e eu nem agradeci. Queria dizer a ela como foi importante para mim desabafar...'

Oh querida eu tentei fazer isto  
Mas eu fiquei perdido perto do caminho

Mas toda vez que eu olho pra você  
Não importa pelo que eu estou passando  
É fácil de ver  
E toda vez que eu te abraço  
As coisas que eu nunca te falei  
Parecem que chegam mais fáceis  
Porque você é tudo pra mim

' Onde será que eu posso encontra-la? Preciso do seu abraço, Sakura! Preciso ouvir sua voz... Preciso dizer...'

Eu nunca realmente quis  
Deixar você entrar em meu coração   
Queria acreditar que isto logo ia acabar  
Pensava que eu não me importava  
Se nós nos separássemos  
Mas agora eu descobri que estava só fingindo

' Dizer que eu gosto de ter você na minha casa, gosto da sua presença, da sua intromissão, do seu sorrisso, do seu olhar, do jeito como bagunça minha casa e ...

Oh, querida eu sei que machuquei  
Mas você ainda pode acreditar em mim

Porque toda vez que eu olho pra você  
Não importa pelo que eu estou passando  
É fácil de ver   
E toda vez que eu te abraço  
As coisas que eu nunca te falei  
Parecem que chegam mais fáceis  
Porque você é tudo pra mim

' Do jeito que você mexeu com minha cabeça e com meu coração...'

Vai levar um tempo pra eu te mostrar  
O que você significa pra mim,  
Parece que quanto mais eu vou te conhecendo  
Mais eu preciso fazer você ver  
Que você é tudo o que preciso

' Nunca senti isso por ninguém, não é facil para mim lidar com sentimentos...'

Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você  
Querida, eu sei que te machuquei  
Mas você ainda pode acreditar em mim   
Porque toda vez que eu olho pra você  
Não importa pelo que eu estou passando  
É fácil de ver  
E toda vez que eu te abraço  
As coisas que eu nunca te falei   
Parecem que chegam mais fáceis  
Porque você é tudo pra mim

' Com você é tudo mais fácil, Sakura, preciso te dizer tanta coisa...'

Tudo pra mim  
Você é tudo pra mim

Estacionou o carro na garagem e entrou pela porta dos fundos. Quando chegou na sala seu coração disparou ao ver Sakura.

- Oi Shaoranzito!

- Sakura?

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Que susto a Sakura deu no Shaoranzito! É assim que eu o chamo quando estamos sozinhos XD**

**E foi bom para ele poder perceber que gosta de te-la por perto, mesmo ela sendo a maior sem-noção do mundo.**

**E nos capítulos Sealed with a kiss, o nome das músicas são os subtítulos. Quem quiser baixa-las para escutar com as cenas...**

**Então, aproveitem a história e não se esqueçam das reviews com a opinião sincera e criticas construtivas...**

**Bye**

**N.R.2: Hai pessoal… Quem vos fala é a Nat... Nossa.. finalmente o TDB dos animes (Shaoran) descobriu o que sentia... até que ele não foi tão lento desta vez né?? Bem... Eu gostei desse capítulo mas o que interessa é a opinião de vocês! Então... Cliquem no GO e mandem uma Review ok??**

**N.R.1: Oii aqui é a Ma ! Nossa adorei o capítulo, adorei ver Shaoran pensando que Sakura tinha partido, ameii mesmo, mas vocês gostaram? Pra responder essa pergunta, basta apenas mandar review dizendo o que axou! Até a próxima !**

**Beijinhos**

**Aqui está a letra de** **Every Time I Look At You:**

Tryin' to say I'm sorry  
Didn't mean to break your heart  
And find you waitin' up by the light of day

There's a lot I want to tell you  
But I don't know where to start  
And I don't know what I'd do if you walked away

ooh, baby I tried to make it  
i just got lost along the way

chorus  
But, every time i look at you  
No matter what I'm goin' thru  
It's easy to see  
And every time I hold you  
The things I never told you  
Seem to come easily  
'Cause you're everything to me

Yeah

I never really wanted  
To let you get inside my heart  
I wanted to believe this would soon be ending  
I thought it wouldn't matter   
If it all just came apart  
But, now I realized I was just pretending

Ooh, baby, I know I hurt you  
But you can still believe in me

chorus  
'Cause, every time I look at you  
No matter what I'm goin' thru  
It's easy to see  
And every time I hold you  
The things I never told you  
Seem to come easliy,   
'Cause your everything to me

It's gonna take a little time to show you  
Just what you mean to me, oh yeah  
It seems the more I get to know you  
The more I need to make you see, you're everything I need, yeah

I need ya I need ya I need ya I need ya  
Baby, baby, baby, I know I hurt you  
But you can still believe in me  
'Cause, every time I look at you  
No matter what I'm goin' thru  
It's easy to see  
And every time I hold you  
The things I never told you  
Seems to come easily   
'Cause your every thing to me

Every thing to me  
You're everything to me


	4. sealed with a kiss III

**Sealed with a kiss III**

**Forever**

- Oi Shaoranzito!

- Sakura?

- Que bom que você chegou, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Sakura, eu...

- Ouve! - Sakura apertou "play" no microsystem e o puxou para o meio da sala. - Vamos dançar?

- Hã?

Sakura colocou os braços envolta do pescoço de Shaoran.

Eu queria te contar o que estou sentindo  
Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é verdade.  
Não há dúvidas quando olho nos seus olhos  
Menina, estou com a cabeça em você  
Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego  
Mas tudo em você  
Está me dizendo que agora é.

Balançavam devagar.

-Sakura, eu...

-Shh! Curta o momento!

- Mas, eu preciso te agradecer por ontem.

- Não precisa...

- Não, eu faço questão...

Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente  
Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado   
Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre.

Sakura aproximou seu rosto com o dele. - Shaoranzito...Fiz de coração.

- Por falar em coração...

Sakura colocou seu dedo sob a boca de Shaoran, o fitou com carinho. - Sabe, eu sei que você me acha meia doida...

- Eu...- ' Te acho completamente doida, mas mesmo assim...' - não acho.

Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz  
"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho"  
Mas estas palavras soam distante quando olho pra você  
Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho.  
Nunca pensei que colocaria meu coração na linha  
Mas tudo em você  
Está me dizendo que agora.

Sakura deu um lindo sorrisso.

Shaoran sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente  
Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado   
Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre.

Ele a puxou para mais perto e beijou o rosto dela.

Quando se separaram, Sakura o beijou. 

Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos  
O seu amor faz meu coração viver  
Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é cego  
Mas tudo em você, está me dizendo que agora é...

Ficaram se beijando, até o toque do telefone os interromper.

Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente  
Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado   
Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre.

Se separam e Shaoran foi atender.

- Alô, quem é?

- Oi, a Sakura está?

- Quem quer falar?

- Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Um minuto. - Shaoran sussurrou para Sakura - Tomoyo quer falar com você.

- Tomoyo! - Sakura pegou o telefone da mão de Shaoran. - Ta bom...Até! Beijo. - E desligou.

- Como ela tem meu telefone? - Shaoran a encarava.

- Ah, eu dei.

- Sabe Sakura, eu...

- Shaoranzito, o que você acha de sairmos para jantar?

- Agora?

- É, a gente podia jantar, depois ir dançar, passear um pouco...

- Claro! Vamos.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Esse capítulo ficou bem curtinho, mas não me matem...Deixem eu me justificar, o nome do capítulo dividido em três partes é Sealed with a kiss, então tem que acabar com um beijo!O primeiro de muitos...eu garanto! **

**N.R.2: Nossa!!! Finalmente né pessoal? Bem...eu gostei muito desse capítulo... Mas a Sak é muito doida... Nossaaa... colocar uma música para dançar do nada foi no mínimo estranho...**

**N.R.1: Oii, concordo com a Nat, dançar do nada foi estranho, mas pelo menos essa dança gerou o beijo, fiquei tão emocionada, adoro cenas romanticas do casal mais kawai dos animes! Ameeeiii o capítulo! **

**N.A.: Eu aqui de novo! Esclarecendo algumas coisinhas...Alguém, qualquer alma vivente, porque se você for um fantasma pode ir embora que eu e a Sakura não suportamos seres não-viventes, reparou no trocadilho do capítulo Sealed with a kiss (fora o beijo)?? Então meus caros, quem percebeu, quem tem uma suspeita ou quem quer dar um inocente chute despretensioso, me mande uma review, que se você acertar terá seu nome como um dos personagens decisivos...E como minhas revisoras citaram, a Sak, pobre menina alucinada, começar a dançar do nada, foi...estranho...mas entendam, ela queria chamar a atenção do Shao-Shao...e conseguiu, né??**

**E eu quero agradecer as minhas kawaiis revisoras...Adoro vocês!!...A Sakli, ****a Hitsumei, a Maríllya, Aishiteru-san, li, Miseno-san( menino, amo Ódio e Amor,2 lados da mesma moeda), D-chan69 e Bia que tiveram a bondade de ler e deixar uma review... pra...mim...Gente, é muita emoção!! Agradeço de coração a vocês...E não me deixem!!**

**Beijinhos da Ma Ling Chan, da Nat e da Bru... E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DA REVIEW...ops... a Caps ativou sozinha...foi mal... Beijinhos de novo...**

**Letra de Forever**

I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside  
I could lie to myself but it's true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
Girl, I'm out of my head over you

I lived so long believeing all love is blind  
But everything about you  
Is telling me this time it's

Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever

I hear the echo of the promise I made  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone

I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you  
Is telling me this time it's

Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Ohhh, I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind  
But everything about you is telling me this time it's

Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever

Ohhh it's

Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever


	5. Pop! Goes my heart

**Capítulo 3**

**Pop! Goes My Heart**

O barulho insistente do despertador ecoava pelo quarto, Shaoran abriu levemente os olhos, mas fechou-os em seguida pela dor de cabeça.

- Aff, perdi a hora. - Levou as mãos até as tempôras, massagiando-as. Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura dormindo tranquilamente, logo as lembranças da noite anterior vieram-lhe a mente e um sorisso formou-se em seu rosto.

_**flashback**_

_**" Estavam no restaurante, muitos olhares curiosos se desviavam para a mesa deles, cochinhos podiam ser ouvidos, muita movimentação. Sakura apenas sorria e ignorava o resto do mundo, para ela era como se existisse somente os dois.**_

_**Na boate, novamente as atenções se desviaram para o local onde estavam, e de novo, Sakura deu só atenção a ele.**_

_**No carro trocaram alguns beijos, entraram ainda se beijando e esbarrando em tudo o que estava no caminho."**_

As lembranças foram interrompidas pela voz de Sakura o chamando de volta ao presente.

Ela estava sentada na cama, com os cabelos desalinhados, usando sua camisa, a maquiagem um pouco borrada e o mesmo sorriso encantador de sempre. - Bom dia, meu amor! - Sua voz estava melodiosa.

Shaoran a puxou para si, fazendo ela se deitar no peito dele, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e respondeu carinhosamente. - Bom dia, amor! Quer tomar café-da-manhã?

- Que tal pizza?? - Sakura estava sorrindo e fitando-o nos olhos.

- Hum...Então se vista rapido, não vou trabalhar hoje, passaremos o dia todo juntos, ok? - Ele já tinha levandado e ido ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

- Antes... - Sakura se pocisionou na frente dele, barrando a passagem. - Quero um beijo!

Shaoran a segurou pela cintura, apertando-a contra si, enquanto se perdiam em mais um beijo apaixonado.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Fazia tempo que eu queria assistir Cinderella após a meia-noite, sabia?- Sakura enrolava o dedo nos cabelos.

- Eu também, só tem gata. Camila Borges, Natsumi Shimizudani... - Sentiu um soco fraco em seu braço.

- Ei! - Shaoran riu da cara de brava que ela fazia.

- Mas a minha acompanhante é a mais bela... - Enlaçou - a pela cintura.

- Boa saida!

- Eu sou bom nisso.

- Só nisso?

O rosto de Shaoran tomou uma coloração levemente avermelhada ao entender o que Sakura estava queria dizer, ela por sua vez, ao reparar no desconforto do acompanhante, mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Sabe que eu tenho uma teoria sobre nomes.

- Como? - Shaoran estava distraido tentando não demostrar que pensava na noite que tivera com a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos.

- Assim, todas as Sakuras que eu conheço são parecidas comigo.

- Parecidas em que sentido? - A sobrancelha acastanhada do belo homem levantou levemente.

- Meio...Eu...Sabe?

- Acho que sim. - A mente dele voltou aos dias anteriores, quando ela chegou em sua casa, usou seu banheiro, mudou os móveis de lugar...Ok, já sabia como eram as outras Sakuras. - Sei, entendi. - Riu sozinho das lembranças e dele mesmo, por se permitir ter um relacionamento com alguém como ela. Ele que sempre foi tão sério, metódico.

- E os Mitchel, então! Eles são hilários, todo mundo quer ser amigo de um Mith. As Masako não são muito sociáveis, mas são relex...As Marinas são ótimas amigas, as Fernandas são maravilhosas, inesqueciveis.

- E os Kojiro, hein? O que tem a dizer sobre eles? - Shaoran não levava muito a sério, mas resolveu entrar na de Sakura, afinal, o que tinha a perder?

- Ah, os Kojiro são perigosos. - Um sorrisso tomou conta da moça, quebrando o ar sério que ela tentava passar. - Geralmente, são chefes. - Ela riu sozinha, até hoje não sabia de onde tirava essas idéias.

- Você é incrivel, Sakura.

- Eu sei, sou única na minha espécie, as outras estão extintas. - Os dois riram deliciosamente, chamando mais atenção e atraindo mais curiosos.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Gostou do filme? - Sakura mexia-se muito no banco do passageiro.

- Os atores principais tinham certa semelhança com a gente, percebeu?

- É, muito parecidos. Shao, posso dirigir?

- O quê? Por quê? - Ele nem teve tempo de pensar direito, Sakura já tinha pego o volante mesmo estando no banco do passageiro, deixando-o assustado.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

' Finalmente ela parou!' - Suspirou pesadamente, tirando o cinto, ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido se sentar no banco do lado.

- Chegamos! - Sakura exibia um enorme e cativante sorrisso.

O lugar era um tanto...peculiar. E os frequentadores faziam jus ao lugar. Calças justas com cintura alta, braceletes prateados grossos, ombreiras, cores chamativas: amarelo-ovo, vermelho-sangue, rosa-choque, plataformas com meias, tudo muito...

- Anos 80? - Shaoran leu alto o nome do barzinho.

- Vamos? - Sakura o arrastou para a entrada, conversou com um dos seguranças e os deixaram entrar.

O chão do lugar era xadrez, os sofás das mesas, a decoração...Tudo branco e preto. A quantidade de gel no cabelo do garçom era incrível, até reluzia. As mulheres com seus cabelos mullets e frisados, posteres em todas as paredes com os mais diversos sucessos dos anos 80: The Hooters, Ozzy Osbourne, Sting, Kiss, Baran Rojo, The Pretenders, Madonna, Eric Clapton, Duran Duran, Pet Shop Boys, até os Menudos marcavam presença. Filmes também estavam exibidos em forma de posters: FlashDance, Top Gun, Rambo, De Volta Para o Futuro, Miami Vice, Baywatch...

- Shaoran, vamos no karaokê? - Sakura já estava posicionada no palco, fazendo sinal com as mãos para Shaoran acompanha-la.

Muito a contra-gosto ele vai até o outro microfone, a melodia começa e Shaoran acompanha a letra por uma tela em uma das paredes.

**I never thought that I could be so satisfied,  
Everytime that I look in your angel eyes.  
A shock inside me that words just can't describe,  
And there's no explaining.**

Sakura estava muito empolgada, pulava, dançava...Todos gritavam incentivando-a. Ela fez sinal para ele cantar a próxima parte, Shaoran estava incerto, não sabia cantar, se bem que, com excessão de Sakura, ninguém que cantou antes podia seguir carreira no ramo. O que tinha a perder? Já estava mais do quê na hora de mudar os velhos hábitos, deixar de lado o Shaoran certinho e se jogar mais. Tomou ar e cantou com toda sua animação.

**There's something in the way you move, I can't deny,  
Every word from your lips is a lullaby.  
A twist of fate makes life worth while,  
You are gold and silver.  
**

Shaoran estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, pela primeira vez na vida fez algo sem pensar na reação alheia, Sakura lhe sorria lindamente. Estendeu-lhe a mão e cantaram alegremente o refrão.

I said I wasn't gonna lose my head, but then  
POP! Goes my heart.  
(POP! Goes my heart)  
I wasn't gonna fall in love again, but then  
POP! Goes my heart.  
(POP! Goes my heart)  
And I just can't let you go,  
I can't lose this feeling.

' Eu não posso perder esse sentimento! Eu não posso perde-la.' - Abraçou-a pela cintura, ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Te amo, Shao! - Sakura sussurou em seu ouvido, fazendo-lhe sorir como um adolescente que se apaixonará pela primeira vez.

- Eu também te amo, Saki. - O mesmo sorriso não foi contido pela cantora improvisada.

**  
These precious moments, we have so few,  
Let us go far away, where there's nothing to do but play.  
You show to me that my destiny's with you,  
And there's no explaining.**

Em suas mentes desejavam que nada atrapalha-se a nova relação, e tinham certeza que não deixariam nada afetar a felicidade recém encontrada. Nada mesmo destruiria o amor que acabara de nascer? Nem uma revelação...Digamos, inesperada?

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Olá...IdP demorou mais voltou!! Um capítulo mais centrado na recente relação de S&S, no próximo tudo ficará mais interresante com a chegada de mais convidados na casa de Shaoran. Gente, Pop! Goes my heart faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Letra e Música. **

**Agora, com a palavra minhas revisoras queridas Ma e Nattie:**

**N.R.1: Oiii, achei tão romântico o capítulo, perfeitoo! Gente esse capítulo foi lindo neh? Teve a primeira noite do casal mais kawai que existe, a Sak e o Shao! A Sakura ao invés de pedir para dirigir e esperar a resposta, ela foi logo pedindo e pegando o volante! coitado do Shao, deve ter ficado doido! Mas é isso aí, beijinhoos e mandem reviews!**

**N.A.2: Olá pessoal!!! Hoje estou muito feliz!!! Eu sou uma personagem de um filme da minha própria fic!!! KKKK...Eu não sei se a Ma irá ligar, mas hoje eu estou de R.O. da Bruninha...Mas como todas as Ma's que nós conhecemos (né Bru) elas são relex e são os nossos coraçõezinhos de beterraba... Aiaiai... bem... vamos de merchandise agora...dia 28 postarei CAMN 3 ok?? Bem, eu gostei desse capítulo na maioria dos aspectos... E adoro essa música... Vejam o filme Letra E Música (lá vou eu de merchandise de novo)... E a apalvra agora é com a Ma, meu coraçãozinho de beterraba...Beijos da princesa do verão...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Emilia: Eu também gostei dessa personalidade da Saki, queria exprimentar para ver como ela se sairia...Realmente, é legal dar uma variada em algumas caracteristicas das personagens! Continue acompanhando a fic, tá? **

**Natsumi: Também amo você, chuchu da minha marmita! E continue sempre comigo, please??**

**Ma: Brigada por estar sempre me ajudando, amiga!! Te amo beterrabinha!**

**D-chan69: Oie, Forever e Every time i look you são mesmo lindas...Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que está acompanhando a fic! Não esqueça de comentar sobre esse também, please??**

**Luna: Oii, todas temos um pouco de Sakura dentro de nós, né?? As explicações do surgimento de Sakura logo, logo seram dadas. Brigada pelo apoio e escreva falando sobre esse, porque sua opinião é muito importante para mim!**

**Yamamoto: Sim, é a banda Kiss!**

**Dalila: Ai ai ai, não posso por spoilers aqui!! Mas, continue acompanhando que logo muitas coisas irão acontecer.**

**Tamy Kinomoto Li: Hey...Prometo me esforçar para postar o mais rápido possivel! Continue acompanhando e deixando sua opinião, ok?? **

**Bjks para todos!!**

**Bruna!!**

**P.S.: Não esqueçam as reviews!!**


	6. A Revelação e o novo hóspede

**Capítulo seis**

**A Revelação e o novo hóspede**

**Hey pessoal...Só para constar: CCS não me pertence, mas quem sabe um dia, né??**

**Capítulo Importantíssimo para o desenrolar da fic, leitura dinâmica, tudo acontecesse rápido, então procurem não perder nenhum parágrafo, ok?? Dúvidas, criticas e/ou comentários mandem review ou um e-mail que responderei com todo carinho!!**

**Agora...Vamos a IdP:**

Naquela manhã o despertador soava mais irritante do que o normal, seria pelo fato de tirá-lo da cama quentinha, sendo que a temperatura lá fora não passava de três graus, ou por obrigá-lo a se separar da namorada que dormia em seus braços? A maquininha pretensiosa que assola os dorminhocos, insistia em sua missão.

Sakura nem se mexia, esse era uma das qualidades mais admiráveis dela: tinha o sono pesado! Por ela, o despertador podia desvalecer-se de tanto tocar, não surtiria efeito. Porém para Shaoran...Agora era levantar ou levantar!

Praguejando desvencilhou-se da namorada e das cobertas. De pé na frente da cama analisava a feição serena dela. Céus! Poderia ficar ali por horas, apenas a admirando. Mas infelizmente, isso não era uma opção.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, comeu qualquer coisinha e saiu apressado. Era incrível como Sakura tinha dado a ele uma nova percepção de vida, antigamente se tivesse pego um congestionamento como esse, com certeza não estaria no raro bom-humor que estava. Nem mesmo as pilhas de documentos atrasados que tinha que entregar, o desconto no salário pela falta no dia anterior, ou novamente os comentários dos colegas sobre a modelo, que estranhamente quando alguém tocava no assunto os olhares instantaneamente eram dirigidos a ele, acompanhados de sussurros e cochichos.

Depois do almoço conturbado pela quantidade de funcionários que fizeram questão de cumprimentá-lo por sua "conquista", voltou a sua mesa, com muitas interrogações, mas achou melhor deixar para analisar em outro momento, devido a aparição de seus colegas em sua mesa.

- Escondendo o leite, né Li? - Ruyoo, o mais arrogante e prepotente de seus colegas, estendeu-lhe um jornal. A página principal exibia uma foto colorida de Shaoran com Sakura na boate anos 80, a manchete:

**Modelo japonesa Sakura Kinomoto cai na balada com affeir chinês.**

' O quê? Modelo?'

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Sakura? Sakura? - Entrara correndo, visivelmente alterado, gritando pelo nome da namorada.

- Aqui amor! - Encontrou-a sentada no sofá, com os cabelos presos em um rabo desalinhado, entretida em passar o esmalte vermelho nas unhas da delicada mão direita.

- Sakura...Modelo? - Fez questão de enfatizar a dúvida na palavra modelo, os olhos apertados, punhos cerrados dando soquinhos no braço do sofá, na tentativa frustrada de amenizar o nervosismo.

- Aham...Modelo! - Foi apenas a resposta seca que ele recebeu, será que ela não percebia o quanto isso o machucava.

- Por quê? Por que não me contou antes? - Mais uma tentativa, ela tinha que se esforçar agora, uma resposta no mínimo criativa já seria o suficiente.

- Oras...Porque você nunca perguntou! - O mundo parou! Ele só precisava de uma resposta criativa! Mas ela usou a forma mais banal que podia para fazê-lo odiar ter acordado naquele dia.

- Sakura... - Faltavam palavras.

- Ai Shao, isso não vai mudar nada! - Como ela podia afirmar aquilo?

- Então quer dizer, que o fato da minha namorada estar exposta semi-nua em milhões de outdoors pelo mundo a fora, não significa nada?

- É...Isso não muda nada!

- Não muda para você. Sua falta de confiança em mim, suas mentiras...

- Mentiras? Eu nunca menti! Apenas omiti algumas verdades.

- Sakura, você não percebe?

- O que?

Antes que a discussão pudesse prosseguir, a campainha o forçou a dar por encerrada a briga. Apertou a língua dentro da boca, pela irritação, abriu a porta ainda fitando a namorada, que acompanhava os movimentos dele.

- SHAORAN! - A neve que estava no casaco caiu molhando o chão, quando os braços foram erguidos para um abraço.

- Eriol? - O chinês, imóvel, analisava as costas do amigo que lhe abraçava.

- Faz muito tempo, né? Não vai me convidar para entrar? - Antes de qualquer resposta do dono da casa, Eriol adentrou, carregando três enormes malas, deixou-as no hall, deparando-se com Sakura.

A mulher o examinou com os olhos, moreno, alto, pele levemente bronzeada, sobrancelhas grossas, causando um penteado um pouco espetado. Daria uns vinte e sete, trinta anos.

Ele por sua vez também a mediu com o olhar: Alta, olhos verdes muito expressivos, cabelos compridos presos, pele clara, magra e sorriso encantador. Reconheceu-a.

Shaoran pode ver a troca intensa de olhares que ocorrera, e estava desconfortável com a situação.

- Perdoe-me, mas você não é Sakura Kinomoto? - Hesitante perguntou ainda analisando a feição dela.

- Sim, e você quem seria?

- Eriol Hiraguizawa, amigo íntimo de Shaoran. E permita-me dizer que adorei Ghost!

- Que bom. - Franziu a sobrancelha estranhando o comentário.

- Sempre quis conhecer o Patrick Swayze. Ele é legal?

- Não sei dizer, o conheço muito pouco. - Sakura enrolava o dedo indicador nos fios que escaparam, caindo-lhe nos ombros.

- Não ficaram amigos durante as gravações?

- Tenho certeza que o Patrick ficou muito amigo da Demi Moore, com quem ele contracenou em Ghost.

- Ah, Demi! Também sou grande fã. - Riu embaraçado se dando conta da gafe que havia cometido.

- Todos somos, não é? - Acompanhou as risadas do moreno percebendo a confusão que ele havia feito. - Mas agradeço, não é todos os dias que sou confundida com a Demi.

- Um lapso de minha parte!

- Sem problemas, aceitarei como elogio ser comparada a Demi. Mas, me diga é sempre bem-humorado assim, Sr. Hiraguizawa?

- Me trate apenas por Eriol, e guardo meu bom-humor para companhias agradáveis como a stra.

- Eriol, por favor! Sakura, sim?

- Como preferir.

- Aham...- Pigarreou Shaoran que até o momento estava inerte para os dois. - Eriol você veio...

- Para ficar! - Completou a frase do chinês. - Apenas alguns meses!

- Ah, que...Surpresa! - Ironizou Shaoran. Ótimo, perfeito! Era o que precisava, mais um abelhudo. - Então se acomode no quarto dos fundos, sim? Eu tenho que sair, volto em algumas horas.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Olhou uma última vez para o relógio de pulso antes de entrar. Já passava da meia-noite e as luzes da casa estavam acesas. Deixar Sakura e Eriol sozinhos, sendo tão avoados como eram não parecia uma boa idéia, mas tinha suas obrigações a cumprir.

Virou a chave na fechadura, girou com cuidado a maçaneta e...BUM! Levou uma almofada na cara.

Sakura e Eriol riam alto vendo a cena. Não precisa olhar duas vezes para constar o excesso de álcool que haviam ingerido.

Ajoelhados no sofá, cantarolavam sem parar, cada vez atingindo notas mais altas. Os sapatos jogados no chão complementavam as almofadas, copos e a garrafa de vodca praticamente vazia.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! - Exclamou Shaoran vendo a bagunça que a sala estava. Voltou-se para a cozinha que se encontrava no mesmo estado lastimável, louças sujas na pia, resto de comida no balcão...Aff! Por que sempre se ligava com pessoas como Eriol e Sakura? Logo ele que sempre teve a cabeça no lugar, as prioridades respeitadas, e NOÇÃO! Era o que faltava neles!

Tinha que mudar radicalmente seu gênio passivo para enfrentar aqueles meses com a saúde mental inabalável. Ah, eles não perderiam por esperar...Shaoran Li contra-ataca!

Deu uma última fuzilada nos corpos adormecidos no sofá e encaminhou-se para seu quarto. Agora era guerra!

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Oiie!! Eu peço humildemente que não me apedregem pelo tamanho do capítulo!! Nossa, Demi e Sakura parecidas?? Esse Eriol...Por falar em Eriol, eu tive uma surpresa hoje de manhã, estava com febre e faltei no colégio e recebi uma visita inesperada, vou compartilhar essa com vocês:**

**Bruna: Ai ai ai...**

**Voz: Ei, você?**

**Bru: Quem? Eu?**

**Voz: é! Você não é a escritora de IdP??**

**Bru: Sim...Sou eu sim por que?**

**A voz sai das sombras revelendo sua verdadeira forma.**

**Bru: TOMOYO?!?!?**

**Tom: Eu mesma! Quero saber que festa da uva tá rolando nessa fic, que até o moloide Eriol já apareceu e eu não??**

**Eri: Ei! Molóide é o senhor teu avô, viu??**

**Tom: Cala a boca, que eu estou tendo uma crise existencial aqui, tá??**

**Bru: Ah?? Calma Tomoyo, calma! Eriol, sai pra lá.**

**Tom: E então...Como explica isso?**

**Bru: Ok, ok...Você pode participar!**

**Tom: Férias remuneradas e licença??**

**Bru: Anh...É, né?**

**Tom: Agora sim o bicho vai pegar!**

**Bru: He he he... O.O**

**Tom: Então, falous!**

**Bru: Bye...**

**Então gente, foi isso!! No próximo capítulo seremos agraciados pela presença de Tomoyo, ok?? **

**Aguardem...!!!**

**Momento propaganda básico: Lady and Tramp, Cinderella após meia-noite, A batalha do amor, Unidos pelo destino, Aparências, Parece um conto de fadas, Kokoro no oku****ni aru kimochi, ****The Cheat: Um novo começo para todos nós**

**E pessoal, deixem um review, please??**

**Respondendo:**

Natsumi: Já está tudo esclarecido, né??

11mi00la: Concordo! S&S são muito kawaii!

Ma Ling Chan: Mázinha...Fico muito feliz...Você revisa e ainda deixa uma review para mim?? Ai ai ai...Brigadão amiga!!

D69-chan: Brigada pelos elogios!! Separa-los?? Não completamente...E eu estou ansiosa para saber o que você achou desse capítulo!!

Tamy Kinomoto Li: Tentei postar o mais rápido possivel!! Brigada e continue acompanhando...

Tenshi Lee: Continue acompanhando!!

Fabio: Desapareceu Fabinho...Não me abandone, não!! Muito sucesso no AS, tá??

**Bjks**

**Com a palavra as revisoras:**

**N.R.1: Oii sou eu a Ma! Ameeei esse capítulo, aposto que o Shao ficou com ciúmes, mas não quis falar! Ele descobriu quem era a modelo misteriosa, será que essa história de modelo vai gerar briga? Ai ai ai, cada vez me apaixono mais pela fic! Mas o que mais me fez rir foi a gafe de Eriol, rsrsrs, confundir a Saki! Ameeei e não se esqueçam dos reviews viu? **

**N.R.2: Oiee!!! Quanto tempo gente!!!!! Nossa...mas a Sak é tão jovem...ele a chamou de velha Cah??? Kkkkkkkkkkk...bom pessoal... adorei mesmo o capítulo e sinceramente espero que vocês gostem... Que tal serem generosos nas reviews? **

**Beijinhos da Nattie, da Bru e da Ma...**

**E cliquem no GO ali em baixo para fazer uma escritora e duas revisoras felizes ok??**


	7. As Dúvidas

**Invasão de privacidade**

**Capítulo sete**

**As duvidas**

**Css não me pertence!  
Capítulo dedicado às leitoras fiéis: Lady D-chan e Tamy Kinomoto Li... Fiz esse capítulo pensando em vocês! Obrigada pela força, meninas.**

**  
**Shaoran acordou bem cedo naquela terça-feira, fez um café quentinho, comprou pão fresquinho, fez suco de laranja, cortou diversas frutas, em resumo: um café da manhã perfeito.  
Sakura também tinha acordado cedo, mas era pela terrível dor de cabeça que a ressaca lhe causara.  
- Nananinanão... – Shaoran alertou vendo-a pegar uma xícara de café.  
- O que? – Ela se afastou da mesa, olhando-o confusa.  
- As coisas vão mudar por aqui. Cadê o imprestável do Eriol?  
- Ouvi você pronunciar docemente meu nominho, é? – O inglês estava um trapo, mas não perdia a postura.  
- Ah, que bom que deu o ar de sua graça! – Ironizou o chinês, indicando o sofá para os três sentarem. – Vamos por os pingos nos is, ok?  
Sakura e Eriol acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, sentando nos lugares indicados.  
- De hoje em diante, quem morar aqui, mesmo que provisoriamente, vai fazer tudo do meu jeito, dançar minha música, seguir meus passos, fui claro?  
- Isso quer dizer...? – Eriol o fitava confuso. Que ser tinha se apoderado do corpo do calmo e rogado Shaoran Li?  
- Isso quer dizer que: vocês me ajudarão nas tarefas domésticas, bem como pagarão um "aluguel". Se tiverem alguma dúvida, lêem esse panfletinho que eu mesmo fiz, pensando em vocês dois.  
Sakura deu uma lida rápida no papel, voltando a fitar o namorado. – Se nos recusarmos...?  
- É rua, tchau e benção. O quadro de horários está perto do fogão, agora vou trabalhar. – Parou na porta, olhou para eles e soltou: - Se cuidem crianças! – Pronto! Sentia-se plenamente realizado.  
- Shaoran! – Olhou para trás e viu Sakura correndo para alcançá-lo.  
- O que? – Encarou-a por um tempo.  
- Eu queria me despedir...  
Shaoran fitou a mulher, ela estava de pijama rosinha, calçando pantufas coloridas, descabelada, ainda sim, seu coração dava uma batida em falso toda vez que a via.  
Não pensou duas vezes, o novo Shaoran não é racional é emocional, tomou-lhe pela cintura, acariciou o rosto dela com a outra mão, beijando-a intensamente.  
- Tchau, até mais tarde! – Entrou no carro, deixando para trás a loira sem ar e ligeiramente confusa com a nova atitude do namorado.  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
A geada congelava seu rosto, levou a mão ao nariz pela enésima vez na tentativa de aquecê-lo com a luva que cobria as mãos.  
Caminhou em direção ao despache de malas, a atende fria, como o tempo, indagou:  
- Quantas malas?  
- Três. – Analisava as outras bagagens, muitas lacradas com fitas adesivas, outras com cadeados, a maioria etiquetada várias vezes. Será que havia se precavido pouco?  
- Aqui. – A ríspida mulher passou seus pertences por baixo da fita de segurança.  
'Céus! Será que Tókio ficou tão perigosa assim?'- Perguntou a si mesma, observando as medidas excessivas, ao seu ponto de vista, tomadas pelo aeroporto.  
Arrumou as bagagens no carrinho de mão, andando calmamente analisou os detalhes do local.  
O hall de bagagens do tamanho do Yankk Stadium, de Nova York, simples e arejados, seus espaços eram distribuídos com lógica sob um teto metálico leve e ondulado que permite a todo o interior ser banhado com bem dosada iluminação natural. Além disso, as paredes de vidro garantiam a vista permanente das montanhas, do, mas e dos próprios aviões, ajudando a orientar os passageiros em seu caminho para o embarque.  
Foi até o balcão e fez o check-out. Continuou explorando os cantos do aeroporto, antes de seguir seu destino.  
Mas seus olhos brilharam e seu coração disparou ao chegar ao Free-shop.  
- Como eu queria filmar a Sakura aqui! – Lamentou-se, apoiando os cotovelos no mostruário de vidro da H. Stern, voltou à postura anterior ao ver a atendente chegar com o catálogo.  
- O mais apreciado no Japão é o verde esmeralda. – A mulher exibia um colar de jade, as delicadas jóias trabalhadas em verde, ligavam-se por uma fina corrente de ouro branco.  
- Cairia perfeito na Sakura! Vou levar. – Retirou o cartão da bolsa, entregando em seguida.  
Com o embrulho no carrinho, foi à próxima jornada: achar um táxi!  
Uma rajada fria atingiu-lhe assim que parou na calçada, observou a movimentação dos transientes, com toda aquela concorrência seria impossível achar um táxi disponível.  
Caminhou empurrando o carrinho até o outro portão de saída do aeroporto, menos pessoas, mais motoristas acessíveis. Balançou positivamente a cabeça ao ver sua carona estacionar ao seu lado. 'Como sempre, a sorte não me deixou na mão!'  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
- Saki? Tem certeza que ele escreveu isso? – Eriol resmungava com a vassoura na mão, o balde na outra e um lenço na cabeça.  
- Isso mesmo! Lavar o banheiro é tarefa sua. – Sakura lia a lista de tarefas que Shaoran tinha deixado para ela e Eriol executarem. – Enquanto você lava ai, eu vou fazer as camas, ok?  
- Falou! – Disse chutando a porta do banheiro, já que as mãos estavam ocupadas.  
- Não esquece o desinfetante e esfrega bem o chão! – Gritou a modelo do quarto ao lado.  
- Argh!  
Riu baixinho, escutando os protestos do inglês. Respirou fundo observando a cama de Shaoran, sentou-se encarando os travesseiros. Por que Shaoran tinha reagido daquela forma? Justo agora que estavam bem e felizes. Agarrou o lençol da cama, reclinando a cabeça nos fofos travesseiros. Ficou em silêncio fitando o teto. Apesar de tudo que já tinha vivido viagens, festas, desfiles, foi ali que passou os momentos mais felizes da vida.  
**Flashback  
- Shaoran? – ainda deitada no peito nu do namorado, levantou o rosto fitando-o.  
- Hum? – O chinês permanecia de olhos fechados.  
- Ta acordado? – Beijou o rosto do moreno.  
- Uhum... – A voz sonolenta e os olhos cerrados eram contraditórios.  
Encostou a cabeça perto do pescoço dele, e sussurrou um Eu Te Amo, que só ela ouviu.  
Fim do flashback  
**- Pena que não é do meu feitio correr atrás de homem.  
- Falando sozinha? – Eriol parou na porta, com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Não, só pensando alto! – Justificou-se, levantando e começando a dobrar os lençóis. – vai me dizer que nunca fez isso?  
- Ora, querida Sakura. Isso é privilegio dos apaixonados, e eu ainda não conheço esse estado. – Cruzou os braços, encostando-se ao batente.  
- AINDA! Vá por mim, _ele_ chega sem avisar. – Fez uma careta, enfatizando o ele.  
- Ele? Refere-se ao amor? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando a amiga.  
- Uhum. – Acenou a cabeça.  
- Por que diz isso?  
- Na hora certa, você vai entender. É mais fácil na prática do que na teoria.  
- Beleza, então... Que tal um drinque?  
- Eriol, o que você tem na cabeça? Balas de caramelo em formato de coração?  
Riu sarcasticamente. – Não! Tenho peperones e calabresas e às vezes um frango assado rebolando para mim. - Riu de novo. – Qual é?  
- O Shao nos mata se não terminarmos tudo!  
- O que? Você ta com medo, é?  
- Medo? Poupe-me!  
- Prove!  
Fez um bico, e encarou o telefone. Queria fazer as pazes com Shaoran, mas o instinto brincalhão falava mais alto.  
- Ok, já passou do meio-dia, meu estomago agüenta alguma coisinha! – Sorriu. – Mas que não seja nada forte, hein? – Seguiu o inglês para a cozinha.  
- Só uma vodca com limão! – Eriol enchia os copos.  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
- Tirou a franja do rosto, encarando a campainha. Observou novamente à porta, de madeira, bem trabalhada, o tapetinho na entrada dava um toque hospitaleiro.  
Como seria esse tal de Li, que sua prima falou tanto?  
Tocou de leve o dedo, em seguida veio o som da campainha. Ouviu alguém virar a chave do outro lado da porta e logo se deparou com um chinês muito charmoso, completamente descabelado e com uma cara nada amigável.  
- Err...Tomoyo Daidouji. – Esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.  
- Veio para ficar? – Shaoran observava abismado as malas da jovem no chão.  
- Vim em má hora?  
Respirou fundo. – Não! Só me diga em que jornal viu o anuncio da minha pensão?  
Tomoyo fitou-o confusa. – Pensão? Mas a Sakura me disse que...  
- Ah! A Sakura! Claro, como não previ isso antes?- Bateu na testa. – Entre, senhorita Daidouji. Não repare nos bêbados dormindo na sala, ta?  
- Se você preferir posso ficar em algum hotel.  
Shaoran a observou direito. Tomoyo tinha longos cabelos pretos, com delicados cachos nas pontas, de estatura e peso proporcionais, usava um sobretudo branco aberto por cima de um jeans escuro, uma blusa cacharel branca e botas de neve brancas também. Parecia com frio, esfregava as mãos cobertas com luvas, o pequeno nariz e os lábios estavam vermelhos e o rosto estava queimado de frio.  
- Não, imagina. Já veio até aqui, agora fique. – Abaixou-se para pegar as malas dela. - Vai entrando e fica a vontade.  
- Com licença. – Analisou a sala, viu sua prima dormindo no sofá e um rapaz dormindo na poltrona.  
- Há, esses são Sakura e Eriol. – Shaoran parou atrás dela, apontando os dois.  
- Conheço a Sakura. – Sussurrou para o chinês.  
- Acomode-se no quarto da direita, eu vou limpar a cozinha se precisar de mim.  
- Obrigada.  
Colocou as malas sobre a cama, fez uma rápida inspeção no cômodo e parou diante do espelho.  
- O que a Sakura fez? – Perguntou-se olhando seu reflexo. Reparou nos detalhes de seu rosto. – Ai, estou ficando velha! – Exclamou, puxando a pele para cima.  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Shaoran amaldiçoava todos os ancestrais de Eriol, enquanto tirava a crosta de gordura que ele tinha derramado no chão da cozinha fritando os bifes do almoço.  
- Quer ajuda? – Assustou-se com a figura de Tomoyo a sua frente.  
- Não, tudo bem.  
- Oras não se faça de rogado! – A morena colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando ele.  
- Então eu aceito! Mas que fique claro que você insistiu depois não me acuse de péssimo anfitrião, ok?  
- Nem o julgarei! – Tomoyo ajoelhou-se colocando a luva de borracha e pegando a esponja. – Acho que isso não vai sair tão fácil, não. –Observou a gordura.  
- Quer saber? Ele que limpe amanhã. – Shaoran levantou, ajudando Tomoyo.  
- ótimo então, me leva para conhecer a cidade? – A morena sorriu, retirando a luva.  
- Claro! Aproveitamos e nos conhecemos melhor.  
- Vou pegar meu casaco!  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Sakura abriu os olhos sentindo a cabeça doer. Fez menção para fechá-los novamente, mas as risadas de Shaoran e uma voz conhecida a deixaram intrigada.  
Foi cambaleando até a varanda, onde viu _seu_ Shaoran e uma moça morena tirando a neve do jardim e rindo muito juntos.  
- Sakura! – Tomoyo a olhou carinhosamente e foi correndo abraçá-la.  
- Tomoyo?- Com dificuldade pela claridade olhou a prima. -Quando chegou?  
- Ontem, mas não se preocupe. Shao já me acomodou.  
Não sobe explicar se o que mais a incomodou foi o "Shao", ou a prima repousando as mãos no peito do chinês, talvez o sorriso que ele abriu e a cara de bobo que ele ficou admirando a morena.  
Não. Definitivamente foi Shaoran enlaçando a cintura de Tomoyo e ela correspondendo agarrando o pescoço dele.  
A cena passou em câmera lenta diante aos olhos de Sakura.  
Mas que diabos era aquilo agora?

  
**Continua...**

**  
N.A.: Oie! Não me odeiem... Eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas ando muito sem tempo e não ia fazê-los esperar uma eternidade pelo próximo capítulo, não é? Afinal, demora é desestimulante! Aiaiai... São 02h12min AM e eu aqui, dando o meu melhor para que o capítulo saia decente. Gente adorei escrever as cenas da Tomoyo... E para quem reconheceu, eu usei o International Airoport of Hong Kong, porque eu não conheço o de Tókio e o de Hong Kong é meu preferido! Nossa... Que aeroporto lindo! Espero ter conseguido passar para vocês um pouco da minha visão particular de lá. E espero também, de coração, que vocês tem gostado desse capítulo! Mas... Isso só saberei se deixarem sua opinião em forma de review...  
Respostas:  
Ma Ling Chan: Obrigada por tudo amiga! To com saudades, viu?  
Natsumi Shimizudani: Hey...Cadê o sobrenome da família? Rsrrsrs  
Quero ler CANM...Protesto!  
Yumi Tsukishiro Kinomoto: Yume-chan! Surpresa agradável...Ficamos amigas graças a esse review, Né? Rsrsrrs  
Estrelinha: o Eriol? Tadinho...tão humilde...rsrsrrs  
Aiko: Obrigada! Continue acompanhando!  
Fabio-kun: me desculpa, ta? Não fica bravo comigo...  
Lady D-chan: Será que eles vão? Com a chegada da Tomoyo complicou um pouco, Né?  
Rsrsrrs  
Bjks  
Má e Nattie: as revisoras!**

**N.R.1: Oiii nuss amei o capítulo, achei tão legal! Que intimidade entra a Tomoyo e o Shaoran? Pelo que eu saiba, se o Shao n for da Saki ele é meu u.u! Mas td bem, como foi minha amiga que escrevei, eu vou deixar passar XD  
Parabéns para a Nattie neh?  
aplausos  
Nuss mt boa a fic, concordam? Deixem reviews ok?  
Bjooos**

**N.R.2:  
Oie povo do FF!  
Dia 22 foi, é ou será aniversário da Natsumi!  
Parabéns para ela!  
APLAUSOS**

amei o capítulo...nossa...a Saki com ciúmese da Tomy ficou muito legal...

Quanto a isso...é só o que eu tenho a comentar... quem lê CAMN, verá que a minha N.A. é 16 vezes o tamanho dessa... ou mais  
--'  
Entomsii (né mimy?) é só isso  


**Beijos da Nattie, da Bru e da Ma...**

**E deixem review...**

**De presente para a Nattie também**


	8. Manhã de inverno

**Invasão de Privacidade**

**Capítulo oito**

A janela batia com a rajada de vento forte. O sol escondia-se atrás das nuvens, que nublavam o céu daquela manhã de inverno em Tókio.

Presume-se que as camas quentinhas abrigam os mais friorentos, os preguiçosos, ou os que não tenham compromissos logo cedo, afinal, quem em sã consciência despertaria do tão almejado, e tão raro, sono matinal.

Porém, não era só a temperatura do ambiente que esfriava. Dois corações permaneciam congelados, devido a acontecimentos incomuns naquela semana agitada.

Um deles era o de Sakura, que se encontrava ainda deitada na cama, mas com os olhos esmeraldinos bem dispertos, observando o balançar das copas das árvores que a janela de seu quarto, ou melhor, do quarto de visitas da casa de Shaoran, dava-lhe visão.

Enquanto o olhar vagava pelo jardim, a mente inundava-se de recordações do dia em que chegou à casa de Shaoran. Lembrou-se também da amiga Meling, que fora passar as férias na Jamaica e não lhe escreverá uma única vez. Podia ao menos mandar um breve e-mail: "Estou viva!". Mas nem isso a chinesa limitou-se a fazer. Oras, reconheceu que estava reclamando a toa. A amiga estava de férias com o noivo. E ela também não se preocupou em escrever para contar sobre o affeir com Shaoran.

Shaoran! Céus... Ele ainda estava bravo por conta da história dela omitir sobre a profissão. Shaoran realmente é um daqueles "mocinhos conservadores de mil novecentos e tal". Sakura ria sozinha com a comparação. E não é que caia bem a Shaoran a imagem? Imaginava o chinês montado em um cavalo branco, de chapéu e botinas, desbravando as cidades, a fim de socorrer donzelas frágeis e reprimidas... Ah, mas não podia negar que era tão charmoso esse jeitinho dele. Tanto que até Tomoyo, a prima que sempre foi rogada e tímida, estava encantada por ele. Definitivamente encantada!

Virou-se para o outro lado. Seguiu sua linha de pensamento, Tomoyo com Shaoran? Seria possível? Por que não? Tomoyo é tão bonita quanto ela, mas... E ela?

Shaoran a amava, não? Apesar desse novo jeito dele, continuava sendo o mesmo. O mesmo Shaoran meigo que a acolhera. E acolhera Tomoyo também, certo?

Sentou-se de súbito na cama como se despertasse de um pesadelo, virou a cabeça vendo a prima dormindo ao seu lado. Abriu um sorriso de lado maquinando uma idéia, uma idéia...

Shaoran observava da cama, a neve no parapeito da janela. Branca como a pele de Sakura. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Era sexta-feira! Ah! Finalmente um dia tranqüilo. Conferiu a hora no relógio de cabeceira, e como imaginava, estava no horário. Desde que Sakura e Eriol chegaram a sua casa, não saiu um dia sequer sem estar atrasado, mas graças à ajuda de Tomoyo conseguiu terminar cedo o serviço de quinta e pode deitar-se cedo. E Tomoyo tinha razão, nada como uma boa noite de sono!

Levantou-se devagar, não havia motivo para pressa ou estardalhaço, Sakura e Eriol não acordavam cedo mesmo. Foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal, quando deu de cara com Sakura no corredor.

Ela não tinha notado sua presença e ele aproveitando-se do fato, passou por trás dela, parando a sua retaguarda. Observou os cabelos que caiam do rabo, lembrava-se perfeitamente do perfume de Cerejeira que os cabelos exalavam, fechou os olhos tentando embriagar-se com a fragrância deles. Recuou ao vê-la mover-se, ela virou e finalmente encarou os olhos esmeraldinos do seu amor.

Como sempre Sakura tinha um sorriso matreiro no rosto, mas não deixou de reparar no estranho brilho de seu olhar.

Segurou-lhe o pulso de imediato. - Sakura, o que você fez?- Encarava-a com aquela típica cara de ' Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado'.

Ela bem que tentou desvincular-se, inutilmente, já que Shaoran era mais alto e mais forte do que ela. Só lhe restara uma opção: mentir.

Com a cara mais deslavada do mundo ela sentenciou: - Ah, eu escorreguei e cai no chão. - E lançou aquele olhar, 'duvida de mim agora, é?'

Shaoran deu-se por vencido. Não valeria a pena tentar colocar juízo naquela cabecinha bonita. Revirou os olhos, soltando-a, e voltando a fazer seu percurso ao banheiro.

Sakura, por si, comemorou mentalmente. Se Shaoran soubesse da _brincadeirinha _que ela tramara... Riu sozinha imaginando os acontecimentos futuros, fechou o penhoar e caminhou para a mesa da cozinha, preparar um café-da-manhã reforçado para todos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

O relógio já marcava nove horas quando Tomoyo, relutantemente, levantou-se da cama naquela manhã de rigoroso inverno.

A primeira coisa a fazer foi calçar as pantufas, e, em seguida, vestir o robe sobre o pijama. Lentamente caminhou até o banheiro, deveras sonolenta, empurrou a porta que estava encostada e entrou sem cerimônia, bateu a mão no interruptor atrás de si e trancou a porta, virou-se sonolenta e esticou o corpo. Fungou o ar, sentindo-o meio úmido, virou-se para o espelho... Embaçado?!

Barulhos de pingos vinham em sua direção, bateu a mão novamente no interruptor, reparou que havia apagado a luz ao invés de acendê-la. Um tenso suspenso a fez prender a respiração enquanto se mantinha aflita em seus pensamentos de fugir de lá ou obedecer a sua curiosidade.

Uma figura foi tomando forma em sua frente e se aproximando... Mas, aquele sorriso, o jeito de olhar, toda aquela atmosfera em torno dele era tudo tão convidativo... Fugir ou esperar, eis a questão.

Ele ergueu os olhos e, sem surpresa nestes, apenas um brilho pouco significativo, sorriu com um pouco mais de intensidade.

-Será que você poderia me dar a toalha ai atrás? - ele apontou o que queria, encharcado.

A relação de palavras e fatores, atrás + toalha + pingos + homem nu saindo da ducha a fez olhar para onde não devia e se martirizar por isso. Observou, imóvel, as gotas caindo no chão, foi tateando a parede até encontrar a bendita toalha.

Arremessou a toalha junto com todo seu nervosismo e deslizou para fora, definitivamente, foi uma grande deslizada.

Entre dois tombos e alguns rodopios para destrancar a porta, ela se retirou de lá, ainda lembrando do que presenciara e tentando conter o fôlego confuso. O que exatamente se passava entre cada batida acelerada de seu coração? E o mais importante, quem era aquele homem nu?

Encostou-se à parede, com a mão no peito e a respiração acelerada, Sakura aproximou-se da prima.

- Tudo bem com você, Tomoyo? - Apertou o ombro da morena, fazendo-a cair em si.

- Sim, tudo. - Ainda perplexa e com a figura nua gravada em sua mente, cambaleou até o quarto trancando-se lá.

Sakura ainda estava parada no corredor, quando Eriol saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha. Ele parou ao lado da modelo e virou-se para ela.

- Eriol? O que achou da minha prima? - Ela sorria abertamente, seu plano deu certo!

- O quê? Sakura, você me mandou tomar banho de porta destrancada porque sabia... - Eriol fez cara de incrédulo, mas logo riu junto com Sakura. - Você quer evitar qualquer relacionamento do Shaoran com ela, não é?

A loira deu de ombros e voltou para a cozinha.

Eriol encarou a porta do quarto sorrindo, e se tivesse gostado da prima de Sakura?

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Salve, salve!! **

**Aqui termina mais um capítulo de IdP...Peço desculpas pela demora decorrente da correria diaria, e me esforçarei para atualizar mais rápido o próximo, ok??**

**Com seus devidos crétidos: Obrigada Mimy-chan! Que me ajudou muitissímo...Tks maninha...You're the best!!**

**Então... Não esqueçam de terem bom coração e deixar uma review para essa humilde alma que vos trás Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo em mais uma aventura inédita...**

**Bjks**

**Bruna-chan**

**Com a palavra Má-chan e em seguida Nattie-chan:**

**N.R.1: Oiii, ameeei o capítulo!! Não concordam? Eu falei isso para a Bruninha, mas digo e repito, o modo que ela introduziu ficou perfeito, ela começou contando como se tivesse mostrando a vida normal, depois começou a falar da fic! Simplesmente AMEI! AAAdorei vc descrevendo um Shaoran em um cavalo branco! Realmente caí certinho nele XD! Ai ai ai Shaoran! Tomoyo safadinhaa, viu Eriol depois do banho neh? Ah... Plano da Saky, genial! Ameeeii, viu? Comecei a ler e n quis parar mais, acho que estava com saudades da fic! Bjoo! E deixem reviews!!**

**N.R.2: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn... adorei esse capítulo... ficou curtinho, mas olha quem fala né? A escritora mediana que demora mais de um mês para escrever um capítulo do mesmo tamanho e muito menos talentoso... que sorte a minha ter duas amigas tão talentosas quanto a Ma e a Bruna ...**

**Hehe... bom... a fic não morreu... ela ainda está aqui e a próxima att. Da Bruninha será l&T, para os que acompanham...**

**Agora, vamos ao momento merchadising...**

**A Batalha do Amor – Ma Ling Chan**

**Parece um conto de fadas, Aparências, Guardando o seu coração, Passeio às termas – Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamashina**

**Kokoro no oku ni aru kimochi – Maghotta**

**Lady & Tramp – Bruna cm Yamashina**

**Cinderella Após Meia-Noite – Natsumi Shimizudani**

**Salto Agulha vs. Gravata Borboleta – Família Yamashina (todas as escritoras citadas numa mesma fic)**

**Bom... o momento "merchan" foi feito pela segunda revisora, eu, Natsumi... e ainda tive a cara de pau de colocar a minha própria fic... hehehe...**

**Mas tudo bem... o que vale é a intenção...**

**Eu realmente adorei o capítulo... a introdução ao E&T ficou muito bem bolada... que orgulho da minha mana ...**

**Eu vou ficando por aqui, ok, minna-san?**

**Ultra beijos da Nat, Bruna e Ma, e não esqueçam das reviews, tudo bem?**

**Tchaaaaauuuuuuuuu!!**

**Respostas das reviews**

Natsumi Shimizudani: Obrigada por mandar review, mana!

Gabii GLO xD:Oiie, eu também adorei descrever as cenas de ciumes da Sakura...Ai ai...Isso ainda vai dar muito o que falar!!

Tamy Kinomoto Li: Tamy! Finalmente nos conhecemos, né? Por msn, mas...Realmente Sakura e Eriol não passam quase nenhum capítulo sem beber, nesse passaram, mas também com tantos acontecimentos, né? Vou postar mais rápido...Ao menos, vou tentar...

Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto: Yume-chan...Brigada! Que bom que você gostou... Sinal verde? rsrsrsrrsrsrrrs

melguinha3: Mel-chan...Bem-vinda!! Vou tentar agilizar a postagem dos capítulos, ok?

Raachel P.: Oiie :) Gostou do Shaoran tomando as rédeas? Já estava na hora, né? Esse ciúmes da Sakura vai balançar bastante a fic, mas, claro...A diversão é garantida!

Beatrice Gabrielli: Oie... Acho que é o primerio review seu, né? Então...Seja bem-vinda!! A Tomoyo é muito light, muito de boa, mas com certeza a cabeça da Sakura irá fantasiar muitas loucuras!! Está ai o capítulo!

Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamashina: Hey!! Mana!! Que bom que orgulhei minha maninha...Fico hiper feliz com sua aprovação!!

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram review, a todos que lêem e não deixam e as minhas irmãs Yamashinas...**


	9. primeiro contato

**Invasão de Privacidade**

**Capítulo nove**

Hora do almoço... Hummm...

Aquele cheiro delicioso de comida quentinha, as panelas sendo colocadas nos aparadores das mesas, os restaurantes cheios, as donas-de-casa esperando seus maridos voltarem para servi-los, as crianças famintas chegando da escola... Tudo cuidadosamente arrumado.

Mas, em uma certa casa a situação era diferente. O cheiro do arroz queimado impregnava a cozinha, a mesa tinha pratos e garfos espalhados, e a "chef" não conseguia conciliar os serviços.

- Sakura, deixe que eu te ajude, sim? - Eriol entrou na cozinha apossando-se do fogão e do avental.

- Ah Eriol, você é um anjo! - Sakura levantou as mãos como se agradecendo aos céus por mandarem Eriol até ela.

- É, eu sou!

- O Shaoran devia ter me dado outro tipo de tarefa, mas, cozinhar? Não faz o meu estilo... - Levantou os olhos verdes, fitando Eriol vestir o avental e dominar as panelas que estavam nas bocas do fogão.

- Não reclame, eu tive que limpar banheiros! - O inglês deu uma piscadela para a loira, fazendo-a rir.

- Meu bem, eu não queria apressá-lo, mas você consegue terminar tudo antes do meio-dia? - Sakura enrolava o pano de prato na mão, olhando para Eriol discretamente.

- Por que a pressa, coração? - Eriol habilmente coordenava-se em terminar o arroz, os bolinhos e o frango.

- Bem... É que eu estava pensando em... - Pigarreou. - Levar o almoço para o Shaoran, lá no escritório.

- Hum... Uma surpresinha? - Indagou, vendo-a afirmar. - Vá se vestir, que quando voltar estará tudo pronto.

- Obrigada, Eriol!

Viu-a afastando-se, e, inevitavelmente, um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto ao pensar que ficaria sozinho com Tomoyo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Os olhos violetas estavam fixos na porta do armário, a cabeça latejava, os pés doíam e, por mais que tentasse, toda vez que fechava os olhos na intenção de descansar um pouco, a cena daquele homem, completamente nu, envolvido pela neblina da fumaça formada pela água quente, estendendo-lhe a mão e pedindo com a voz rouca a toalha, vinha-lhe a mente.

Quem dera vê-lo mais uma vez, vestido, de preferência, ou, ao menos, saber seu nome. Tomoyo sentou-se na cama, balançando a cabeça, desanuviando as idéias, tirando-o do pensamento.

- Tomoyo, tudo bem? - A voz da prima cortou-lhe da meditação.

- Sim, tudo. Sak, aonde vai? - Indagou vendo a prima vestida com uma calça jeans preta e um casaquinho de lã por cima de uma cacharrel, também preta.

- Ah...Vou sair! - Sua mente aconselhou-lhe a não contar a Tomoyo que ia ver Shaoran, afinal, não sabia se eles estavam tendo alguma coisa, mas... Melhor não facilitar!

- Passei muito mal a noite. Importa-se se eu não almoçar com você? - Tomoyo olhou-a carinhosamente.

- Não. - Sakura abriu a porta. - Mas alguém ficará muito desapontado por não vê-la. - Deu um sorriso e uma piscada para a prima antes de sair e fechar a porta do quarto, deixando Tomoyo agoniada e confusa.

- Será o peladão? - Pensou sozinha.

Levantou-se, caminhando pra a porta pé ante pé, encostou o ouvido na estrutura de madeira, ouviu Sakura despedindo-se de alguém e fechando a porta principal. Definitivamente, tinha alguém lá! Prosseguiu a missão abrindo a porta e encostando-se à parede, caminhou devagar e em sigilo até ter a vista para a sala: vazia. Esticou-se um pouco mais para ter visão da cozinha e deparou-se com enormes olhos azuis fitando-a de uma pequena distância.

Levou a mão ao peito, enquanto o rapaz aproximava-se dela. - Não me reconhece quando estou com meus "atributos" cobertos? - Sentiu o rosto corar, era ele!

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para emitir qualquer palavra, som ou gemido, tomou consciência a forma em que estava vestida, pijama amarelo, pantufa e cabelo preso, não muito sexy, ou melhor, nada sexy. Ela, frente a frente, com aquela criatura que deve cada partezinha de seu corpo esculpida cuidadosamente por uma força superior, vestida com uma criancinha de quatro anos... Que primeira impressão... Segunda impressão, já que a primeira, bem... A primeira valeu?

- Pe...la...dão? - Gaguejou, tentando fazer-se de inocente.

O moreno riu, - Peladão? Hum, não sabia que estamos tão íntimos, a ponto de nos dar apelidinhos carinhosos.

- Hã?- Balançou a cabeça.

- Me deixa pensar em um para você. - Fechou os olhos, fingindo concentrar-se. - Assanhadinha, que tal?

- Que? Como ousa?

- Oras, foi me espionar no banho, não?

- Não! O que... Ah! - Ficou muda, retrucar com quais argumentos? Realmente toda a situação levava-a como única culpada... Culpada por ver demais!

Eriol assistiu-a em seu conflito interno, pobre moça. Deveria atacar agora?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Segundo andar, anunciava o painel do elevador. Até onde ela sabia, Shaoran trabalhava lá. Pediu licença a todos que a rodeavam, reconhecendo-a dos jornais, revistas e comerciais, saiu do aglomerado, caminhando para a primeira mesa da fileira, onde uma mulher de cabelos ruivos presos cuidava de seus afazeres.

- Com licença... - Leu o nome da placa. - Yamamoto?

A mulher levantou os olhos negros fitando-a surpresa. - Sakura Kinomoto? A modelo? - Ela deu a volta na mesa, abraçando Sakura com força. - O que posso fazer por você? Diga-me, peça qualquer coisa...

- Er... O Shaoran? - A mulher olhou-a confusa.

- Ah, o Li! Claro, claro... Vocês estão de rolo, não é? - Yamamoto parecia tão empolgada, como se estivesse dentro de sua novela preferida, compartilhando aquele momento com os atores principais.

- Ele está? - Pediu sem-graça. Não podia se exceder se quisesse que Shaoran a perdoasse. Por mais que partisse seu coração, não tornar o sonho daquela pobre mulher real, e satisfaze-la confirmando seu romance com Shaoran, mas... Era melhor evitar mais falação entorno deles e do suposto romance.

- Ele está lá no vigésimo andar, com o dono da empresa. - A moça sorriu, indicando o elevador.

- Ah, obrigada!

Vigésimo andar. Retirou-se da multidão, caminhando calmamente rumo a única sala do andar. Presidência. Indicava a placa na porta, deveria bater? Deveria esperar? Ai ai ai... Shaoran era sempre tão complexo, mesmo involuntariamente.

Afastou-se da porta ao ouvir as vozes se aproximando, logo Shaoran e o chefe saíram e depararam-se com a modelo, segurando uma bandeja envolvida numa sacola. Ela apenas sorriu vendo os chineses olharem-na espantados.

Viu de longe Shaoran pedir licença ao chefe e caminhar ao seu encontro.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Enquanto Tomoyo tentava formular mentalmente uma frase coerente, Eriol admirava a beleza natural dela, de cara lavada, usando pijama e pantufas, mesmo assim Tomoyo era, de longe, a mulher que mais mexeu com seus sentimentos, o jeito sério e responsável conciliado com o rosto angelical e a voz melodiosa formavam um conjunto perfeito, um conjunto que Eriol queria para si. Agora o dilema era: como conquistar essa mulher?

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Olá prezados leitores, desculpem-me pelo atraso, mas ocorreram tantos contratempos que foi dificil chegar até aqui!**

**Queria agradecer as minhas manas revisoras, Nattie-chan e Ma-chan, pela paciência e eficiência... As outras manas, Ki-chan e Mimy-chan, pelo apoio incondicional, à vocês, leitores, e saibam que isso e por vocês! Sem vocês nada disso existiria, ou continuaria, em especial a minha nova leitora, Juliana, obrigada pelo carinho!**

**E aos fiéis:**

Ma Ling Chan: Manina, obrigada por estar sempre! Você tem um lugar especial aqui, no meu coração! Hum... Muitas coisas ainda vão rolar, hein? Te dollu demais...Bjks

NAtsumi: Obrigada Nattita!! Amoo demais!!

Beatrice Sarti: Desculpe a demora! Espero que continue acompanhando, afinal muitas surpresas aguardam...

Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto: rsrrsrsrs... Já pensou se fosse com a gente, migah? Ver o tdb do Eriol nuzinho!! Ai ai ai...rsrsrsrsrrrs Obrigada pelo apoio! E, cadê atalização de Garotas?

Katryna Greenleaf Black: Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Gente, olha o mico!! Mas, cá entre nós, será que essa experiência foi tão ruim assim para a Tomoyo? Já pensou, Eriol peladinho...rsrrsrsrs

Gabii GLO xD: Ai ai ai, mil perdões, eu realmente iria postar mais cedo, mas houve muitos imprevistos e foi impossível! Mas, espero que tenha valido a pena a demora...

Miley-chan: Hum, no próximo capítulo o plano da Saky entra na segunda fase! Não deixe de conferir!!

Pequena miau-chan: Brunita? Esse é novo! rrsrsrsrrs... Ih, as loucuras da Saky nem se comparam pelo que há por vir...Ah, também lembrei de uma música para a Sakura e a Tomoyo: Elas tão descontroladas...rsrsrrs...Review boa é assim!!

Cah-chan Hime: o quarteto ainda vai garantir boas risadas! Obrigada, e continue aqui...

Lady D-chan: Ah, sempre marcando presença! rsrsrrs...Obrigada por acompanhar e deixar review, ajuda muito no ego da escritora...rsrrsrsrs. Vixe, Sakurinha aindavai aprontar uma boa! Aguarde!!

Clara: Obrigada! Espero te ver aqui nos próximos capítulos, hein??

**Beijos a todos e obrigada!!**

**N.R.1: Oii leitorees de Idp, é a Ma Ling!**

**Adorei o capitulo, assim que a Bruna me mandou pra revisar, fui logo ler, afinal tava com saudades já! Mas eu fiquei aqui imaginando Tomoyo com aquele pijama e gaguejando peladão! Auhauahau ameeei!**

**Ah Saky levando o almoço de Syaorann que fofuuh! -**

**Ameeiii**

**E deixem reviews ok?**

**Bjoos**

**N.R.2: Oi pessoal do FF! Quem vos fala é Natsumi!**

**Depois de um tempo sem aparecer, aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo fresquinho de IdP! Adorei o capítulo... Mas... Que chato do Eriol ter chamado a Tomo-chan de assanhadinha... ela não fez nada de propósito... Será que... ele pensou que foi? Deve ter sido isso sim!**

**Novamente, ADOREI.**

**Até o próximo, e não se esqueçam das reviews...**

**Beijos da Nat, Bruna e Ma!**


	10. Envolvendose

**Invasão de Privacidade**

**Capítulo dez**

_Enquanto Tomoyo tentava formular mentalmente uma frase coerente, Eriol admirava a beleza natural dela, de cara lavada, usando pijama e pantufas, mesmo assim Tomoyo era, de longe, a mulher que mais mexeu com seus sentimentos, o jeito sério e responsável conciliado com o rosto angelical e a voz melodiosa formavam um conjunto perfeito, um conjunto que Eriol queria para si. Agora o dilema era: como conquistar essa mulher?_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

- Tudo bem... - Começou, depois de uma crise interna de nervos, Tomoyo. - A verdade nua e crua...

Eriol soltou um risinho, a morena, percebendo a ironia de sua frase, corou no mesmo momento.

- Quero dizer...Unh...Eu não vi nada de mais!

- Nada de mais? - Eriol segurou o próprio queixo, como se estivesse pensando. - Ora, assim me ofende!

- Como? Não...não. - Tomoyo sentia-se cada vez mais confusa, era como se Eriol estivesse armando uma encruzilhada. - Eu não vi nada! Não vi esse treco ai...

- Meu pobre Eriolzinho está se sentindo desmerecido, ele nunca passou desapercebido antes! - O inglês tentava manter seriedade, para que seu joguinho funcionasse, mas diante as espontâneas respostas de Tomoyo, tudo ficava mais...Divertido! Ainda mais vendo o modo que ela se embaralhava para ser gentil e educada, sem parecer oferecida, afinal, ele sabia que ela tinha apreciado a visão.

- Senhor...Peladão... - Gaguejou novamente, como chamava mesmo? - Seu nome?

- Ah...Chame-me apenas de peladão...- Eriol riu-se mais ainda, mas se recompôs ao ver a face séria da morena. - Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Finalmente um nome! Aquele ser tão bem esculpido tinha nome, e um nome lindo! - To...To...Mo...Yo - seu nervosismo era tanto que as últimas duas sílabas saíram num suspiro.

- Toto! Bem diferente, hein? - Sakura havia lhe contado sobre Tomoyo, mas falar para ela iria dar muita bandeira, o lance do banheiro foi curtição, mas ao conhecê-la, de verdade, o fez cogitar uma...azaração, talvez?

- To...To...MOYO. - Toto, ora que abuso! Tudo bem que o conheceu BEM, mas não era de dar tais liberdades. Tinha que manter a postura, ele era apenas alguém que viu nu!

- Meus perdões, To...Tomoyo. - Ao que pode constatar nesse pouco contato que teve com a mulher, percebia-se, claramente, que malandragem não ia funcionar com ela. Era hora de mudar a estratégia!

Antes que pudessem trocar mais alguma palavra, o barulho da porta batendo, quebrou qualquer clima. Provavelmente era Sakura, e ela estava de mal-humor!

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Com os pés no braço do sofá, Sakura arrancava o que lhe tinha restado de cutícula, a bolsa jogada ao seu lado no chão e o cabelo já preso num coque alto revelavam sinais da cristalina irritação da modelo.

Com um olhar fulminante, deu permissão para Eriol adentrar o cômodo. Ele sentando-se perto da cabeça loira dela, deu apenas um meio sorriso, como uma bandeira de paz.

- Eriol... -Resmungou por entre os dentes.

- O que Shaoran fez pra você ficar assim, hein? - O moreno foi até o balcão da cozinha, onde ficava o bule de café e logo voltou com dois copos.

- Sabe o que eu mais odeio nos homens... - Deu um gole no café. - Esse jeito irritante de achar que as mulheres devem ser submissas e reportar-se a eles.

Eriol apenas balançava positivamente a cabeça, viu a loira deliciar-se em uma golada do café, e logo em seguida, embalou no seu desabafo.

- E vem com aquele papinho furado: _Mulher tem que ser conquistada, e blá, blá, blá..._Ai, que raiva! - A loira cerrou os punhos, encarando Eriol fixamente. - Não diz nada? Não vai defender sua raça?

O moreno ergueu os olhos azuis e mirou a face avermelhada de raiva da amiga. - Olha... - Suspirou, pensando em como usar as palavras sem causar mais revolta na modelo. - Nós, homens, temos uma tendência a julgar que somos superiores, mas isso é bobagem... Nem todos nós somos assim, a grande maioria talvez, mas não dá para generalizar. - Inclinou-se para ficar da mesma altura de Sakura. - Eu, por exemplo, tenho muitos defeitos, mas sei apreciar o brilho do olhar feminino, o perfume que os cabelos exalam... E você sabe que digo essas coisas de coração, não estou te cantando!

A mulher de olhos verdes sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

Tomoyo, que escutava do corredor a conversa, sentia seu coração palpitar a cada frase que Eriol terminava. Ao mesmo tempo repreendia-se mentalmente: _"Tomoyo, a última coisa que você precisa agora é outro homem entrando na sua vida e virando tudo de pernas para o ar... Afinal, veio passar uns tempos com Sakura justamente para esperar as coisas se acalmarem."_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Os grossos e molhados fios negros caiam-lhe nas costas, formando uma pequena pocinha pelas gotas que escorriam. Jogou os cabelos para baixo e envolve-os na toalha branca, sentou-se na beirada da cama, começando a espalhar a loção corporal na perna. A televisão sintonizada na E! E Ryan Seacrest e Giuliana Rancic fofocavam todas as _hotties stories_ dos Dez Mais de Hollywood.

Em quanto esperava o creme secar enrolada no robe, maquiava os olhos azuis com rímel preto, lápis e um pouco de sombra dourada nas pálpebras, um gloss clarinho, e por último, seu vestido azul celeste, de gola alta e mangas compridas, com o comprimento um pouco acima dos joelhos, meia-calça preta e botas de cano alto, com um sobretudo preto e luvas. Desde que chegara ao Japão, não havia saído e aquela monotonia toda estava acabando com seu ser.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto viu a luz da sala acesa e, imaginou que Eriol e Sakura estavam entretidos lá e seguiu pelo corredor. O barulho dos saltos no piso frio incomodavam seus ouvidos perfeccionistas, então se se encostou à porta do quarto de Eriol, para dar uma checada na sola da bota, sentiu a porta ceder e no mesmo momento foi ao chão. Levantou os olhos e deparou-se com a face esbranquiçada, o dono do par de estrelas azuis, o. Peladão... ou melhor...Eriol!

Corou instantaneamente ao vê-lo esticar a mão para levantá-la, aceitou a ajuda, e, pela primeira vez, houve um contato físico entre eles, Eriol puxou-a com força para cima e a morena tentava se recompor rapidamente, esticava o vestido, verificava os seios, e arrumava os fios de cabelos que espigara. Sentiu os olhos azuis analisando todos seus movimentos, um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca dele, revelava que Eriol estava pronto para ceder aos seus encantos, percebeu que ele ainda segurava sua mão, puxou-a rapidamente para si, sussurrou um obrigada e deu as costas, partindo para a porta, deixando o inglês estático, ele balançou a cabeça, suspirando alto e viu, no chão, a bolsa Manolo preta, que Tomoyo provavelmente deixará cair na queda.

Sakura, que lia o novo best-seller da renomada médica e talentosa escritora Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamashina, Aparências, sentia-se refletida na personagem de Kisa, com o jeito de mulher indepentende, que não precisa (e não quer) homem, quando a batida da porta da frente quebrou sua concentração. Viu o vulto da prima saindo e Eriol logo atrás dela, revirou os olhos imaginando que ela impulsionara o possível romance, e tudo começará em um banheiro. Fechou o livro, depositando-o na mesinha de centro, rumando para a cozinha. Esquentou leite no fogão, adicionou o chocolate em pó, enquanto as pipocas estouravam no microondas, um lanchinho para acompanhar sua leitura, quentinha debaixo das cobertas, longe da agitação costumeira. Repreendeu-se mentalmente ao pensar no paradeiro de Shaoran, a noite seria dela, só dela.

Caminhou para o sofá, com a xícara e o pacote de pipoca na mão, enrolou-se no cobertor, deixando apenas as meias dos pés a mostra, deu um gole em seu chocolate quente e reiniciou o capítulo cinco de Aparências. Deliciava-se com cada linha, e a cada intensificação do amor dos personagens principais, acentuava a saudade que sentia de Shaoran, olhou de relance o relógio: onze e dez, onde Shaoran se meterá?

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Tomoyo esperava por um táxi, fechou o sobretudo quando uma rajada de vento balançou os longos fios de cabelos. Encarava o bico fino das botas contrastando com a rua asfaltada e bem cuidada, as luzes que iluminavam as ruas, não apagam o brilho das estrelas. Estava uma noite linda, e os táxis pareciam ter sido absolvidos, então começou a caminhar sozinha, a movimentação parecia ter cessado, deixando-a totalmente concentrada em sua mente, ouvia apenas os próprios passos sincronizados à sua respiração. Viu-se afastada da claridade e considerou recuar, tomou rumo de volta para o ponto de táxi, mas sentiu uma mão envolver seu braço e puxa-la para trás...

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Estou de volta com IdP!! Desculpem a demora, espero que curtam o capítulo e as aventuras que Tomoyo e Eriol nos reservam!

Beijinhos

**N.R.2.:** Sim, eu ainda estou viva!

Mas um ótimo capitulo com direito a merchan da fic da Kisa!

Adorei e espero que vocês também tenham curtido!

Beijos da Natsumi e não esqueçam das reviews!

N.R.: Ma Ling falando, como eu senti saudades dessa fic, nuss faz tanto tempo!! Mas arrasou a maninha. Tomoyo e Eriol tão avançando, o Peladão e a Toto! Ahauhauahauh! Mas arrasou Cah, ficou muito perfeito esse capítulo, mesmo não tendo cenas de Sakura e Shaoran, só ela pensando nele e tal. Muito legal o capítulo! Bjuus e deixem reviews viu??


End file.
